


Reflection

by Southerner_holby



Category: Dofty - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: Dofty, M/M, holby city - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southerner_holby/pseuds/Southerner_holby
Summary: Dom and Lofty talk about what happened in Group Animal Part 2





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! I wanted to read something like this so I thought I would just write it. Any comments are welcome! X

Lofty placed his hand on Dom’s knee, and Dom covered it with his own. Today’s shift had been traumatic for everyone but they were glad it was over. Dom and Lofty were both sitting on a drawer unit in reflection of the day’s events. In silence, they felt safe in each other’s presence so they were more than happy to sit there for as long as they could.

“Are you okay?” Lofty decided to ask, as he was extremely worried about Dom.

“I suppose so. I just can’t help thinking that what happened was my fault. If only I hadn’t have won the Junior Doctor’s Prize then…”

“Dom, Fredrick coming in with a gun was not because of you. You should be proud that you won it. I am proud of you.” Lofty squeezed Dom’s hand to reassure him.

“I know, but if we hadn’t have moved the patients to the theatre then we could both be dead now.” Dom had tears in his eyes as he kept thinking about what could have happened.

“Stop thinking what if. It is over and we are fine, traumatised, but fine. Let’s just be grateful for that.”

“I am, so grateful, that you are okay. I don’t know what I would have done if he had killed you. I am so sorry for putting you in danger earlier when I tried to talk to Fredrick.”

“I just wanted to keep you safe. I know you did what you thought would be the best thing to do. I am sorry for pulling you back but I couldn’t bare it if you got hurt.” Lofty had tears streaming down his cheeks now.

“I just can’t believe that Jac was shot, and Ollie could have died, and we are never going to see Raf again.” Dom began crying as Lofty pulled him in for a hug. “Essie is so upset and Fletch has lost his best friend… But I am so relieved that I still have my best friend, right here, beside me.” Dom pulled back and looked into Lofty’s eyes. “You are my best friend, Lofty, and thank you for everything you did today.” 

Just then, Dom placed a lingering kiss on Lofty’s lips. Maybe out of gratitude, or out of love.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. I am just so scared that one day I will lose you. Today, I just wanted to keep you safe because I was so worried that something would happen to you. After Essie losing Raf, I know that I never want to lose you, Lofty.”

“I never want to lose you either, Dom. You handled today so well considering the circumstances and you made the right decision to move everyone into the theatre. I am so proud of how well you handled the situation. I couldn’t have done what you did.” Lofty’s words sounded genuine which calmed Dom down slightly. Dom seemed so tense and didn’t let go of Lofty’s hand.

“Do you want to try this, us? Because if you don’t then that is fine but I could bare to lose you as a friend.”

“Dom, all I want is to be with you but only if you are ready. I don’t want to rush into anything if you don’t feel ready.”

“I think I am ready. After today I just want to make sure you are okay and I just love you so much.”

“I love you too, if you are sure, then we can do out to dinner tonight if you want, talk about things.” Lofty suggested.

“If it’s okay with you, I just want to go home, and watch a film. Would you like to join me?” 

“I would love to join you.” Lofty squeezed Dom’s hand and didn’t let go until they arrived at the locker room. They both went back to Dom’s flat and cuddled up on the sofa. They felt safe in the other’s arms and they didn’t want to ever let go.


End file.
